KapinoyLand (Philippine children's show)
KapinoyLand is the flagship children's television program based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines as the brand of the Kapinoy network, produced and broadcast by IBC and worldwide on IBC Global, which airs from Monday to Friday at 10:30 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Some projects are children's books publications, cassette-tape productions of KapinoyLand songs, live shows that focus on environmental protection, studio visits and language-learning tapes and videos. This is the children show that was given rated General Parontage or G by the MTRCB. Overview KapinoyLand is the children's manifestation of the IBC Kapinoy spirit. It was launched in October 2012 as part of the nation's programming of the country's third leading broadcasting network. A 30-minute educational show geared for Filipino toddlers ages one to three years old and Filipino preschool children ages three to seven years old. It aims to develop the social skills and language development of children through entertaining and enriching methods that are curriculum-based, age appropriate and culturally enriching. Combining mascots and puppetry, songs, animation, storytelling and live action, the show promotes the proper use of Filipino language. It will also highlight constructive interpersonal skills like sharing, helping, taking turns, making friends, confidence, honesty, respect for diversity, sportsmanship and other social skills. 'Production' Mr. Kapinoy was created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. The chidren's program was created by vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz as excutive in-charge of production. Erick dela Cruz served as a director for the children 's education show. The theme composed was led by Vehnee Saturno, represented by business unit head and Vice President for TV Production Enrico Santos, and the newly formed IBC Animation Department, led by business unit head Guia Jose with the country's very own renowned animation department. About the show Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC for pre-school children and kiddies that would supplement their education and at the same time make the children appreciative of their culture and heritage. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 5-12 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated, short live action films and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. In contrast, its thirty-minute radio version, Radyo KapinoyLand, is designed for four- to twelve-year-olds. The approaches and the content differ precisely because of the differences in the age-group's characteristics, needs and interests. The major ones, other than KapinoyLand, include Radyo KapinoyLand that aired on IBC's AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. Teaching educational concepts to kids through songs, rhymes, and games, Mr. Kapinoy shows kids that learning can be a fun, enjoyable experience. He also shares his love for books to children by reading their all-time favorite stories. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry, Lemon, Custard and Chocolate). Cast and Characters 'Mascots' *'Mr. Kapinoy' - Main franchise mascot for the leader of IBC *'Ms. TV' - TV mascot with te hi-technology *'Newspaperboy' - Newspaper of IBC News and Current Affairs as television in dancing *'Radiogirl' - Radio mascot for IBC Radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong and 89 DMZ with a dancing *'Ms. Lola Pinoy' - Mr. Kapinoy's mom lola as singing and dancing 'Puppets' *'RemoteBoy' - Remote control for remote and dancing *'Manok' - New chicken puppet in singing and dancing *'Baby Kapinoy' - Baby mascot puppets for baby and dancing *'PinoyFlag' - Filipino flag mupet in flag and dancing 'Children' Throughout the show's run, over 100 children have appeared in the series. These child actors have made notable appearances in media since their roles, including: *'Miel Cuneta' as Mira *'Harvey Bautista' as Harvey *'Cassy Legaspi' as Cassy *'Mavy Legaspi' as Mavy *'Kendra Kramer' as Kendra *'Timothy Chan' as Bridget *'Andrés Muhlach' as Andres *'Atasha Muhlach' as Natasha Production team * Director: Erick dela Cruz * Executive In-Charge of Production: Lito Ocampo Cruz * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Writer: Randy Villanueva * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Albums ''Happy Holiday, KapinoyLand The ''Happy Holiday, KapinoyLand is the children's Christmas album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on November 24, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by KapinoyLand cast. For the kids and babies, the children and parents who will singng and dancing along with Mr. Kapinoy and friends to have a wonderful gifts, presents, merchandising, among others The compilation children's album also became the number 1 top-selling children's Christmas album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Paskong Kapinoy (composed by Louie Ocampo) - KapinoyLand cast #Winter Wonderland (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Mr. Kapinoy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy #Namamasko (composed by Ryan Caybayab) - Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Baby Kapinoy, Manok, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Pinoy #Pasko Na Naman (composed by Louie Ocampo) - KapinoyLand cast #It's Snowing (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Baby Kapinoy, Manok, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Pinoy #Deck the Halls (composed by Marcus Davis) - Kendra Kramer #Sa Maybahay Ang Aming Bati (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Manok and PinoyFlag #Jingle Bells (composed by Freddie Saturno) - KapinoyLand cast #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - KapinoyLand cast #Ang Pasko Ay Sumapit (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Pinoy #The Twelve Days of Christmas (composed by Louie Ocampo) - KapinoyLand cast Merchandise The Kapinoy Network adventage of the popularly partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as KapinoyLand, the merchandise pioneers the use of in-store promotions and novelty premium items produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, Bench t-shirts, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, books, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices along with KFC, McDonalds thru Happy Meal packages for kids and Goldilocks promote a celebration cakes and birthday cakes. 'Books' KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store on July 3, 2012 has actually has released many books. 'DVD Release' IBC has released KapinoyLand on DVD and CD for kids contains all episodes from volume 1-13 at the released from Ivory Music and Video, IBC Home Video and the recording company IBC Records. Timeslot KapinoyLand was regained back as a daily children's program which demoted to Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block starting January 9, 2017. It aied in a new timeslot from 4:30pm to 5:00pm (after High School Life, which will occupy the timeslot of TreseBella's Love on a Rooftop (except Express Balita Regional on IBC Regional stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao), which in turn move to a new timeslot at 5:00pm vacated by IBC and Secarats-produced kiddie game show Fun House which also in turn move to a pre-noontime slot at 11:00am. Sponsors *M.Y. San Happy Time Assortment *Baby Alive **Baby Alive Learns to Potty **Baby Alive Baby Wanna Walk Doll *Let's Cook toys **Ice Cream Parlour **Chocolate Rotator Creator **Fruit Factory **Cereal Bar Maker *Stick-O **Champola Wafer Sticks *Beados **Beados Super Studio **Beados Mega Pix **Beados Disney Princess **Beados Pet Studio **Beados Mixi Chix Branding **Beados Pet Pals **Disney Pixar Cars Beados **Beados Pen Refill Activity Set **Beados Mineez **Beados Mineez Designer Studio **Beados 3D Super Station **Beados 6 Colour Pen with Frame Pack **Beados Design a Light **Beados Jewellery Pack *Puppy In My Pocket **Puppy In My Pocket Pet Palace **Pocketville Hospital Awards and Nominations 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Education Program Host (Mr. Kapinoy) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Education Program 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show Host) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl, Ms. Lola Pinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag) *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *40th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Children and Youth Program) - Won *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Educational Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'USTv Student's Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Children's Program) - Won *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Educational Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2016 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's TV Program) - Won *2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's TV Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won References See also *Drea Carpela - Drea Carpela updated her cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (page 96 to 100, April 12, 2004) *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (July 24, 2006, page 107) *Memories of Old Manila Public Group | Facebook *Lahat 1900s (TELEBISYON) - Photos | Facebook *TABLOIDS, TV SHOWS, SHOWBIZ EVENTS, LAUNCHES, PROMOS AT IBA PA | Facebook *TV SHOWS | Facebook *Lahat 1900s (CLASSIC ADVERTISEMENTS) - Photos | Facebook *KapinoyLand debuts weekday afternoons *Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese sa 2013 *Coco Martin as Cyborg Kurochan goes Max's Party *Viva Fun Club adventures at Dreamscape *The Kapinoy Network presents Viva Kids *Bagong Kapinoy ngayong 2013 *Kapiny Network subsidiary now member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas *History of The Kapinoy Network *Annual Report 2013 *IBC-13 Wins 13 Regocnizions at the 35th CMMA *Kapinoy stars joining Masskara Festival *Spongebob Squarepants now on its new home IBC-13 premieres March 3 *Tokusatsu returns to Philippine TV Premieres February 10 *Viva Sports on IBC acquires TV rights for 2014 and 2016 Olympics *IBC-13 Modernizes for More Expansion *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Liza Soberano meets Kirarin *Kids celebrate summer with KapinoyLand's Summer Fun Day *IBC-13 to mark 54th year *Kapinoy Namin, Kapinoy ang Dating, Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino *Japanese Primetime is now on IBC-13 *IBC-13: Continues to Shake Viewing Habits *IBC-13 marks 54rd anniversary by topping ratings *IBC-13 airs Filipino-dubbed kiddie shows and all-new KapinoyLand *IBC-13 Strengthens Its Weekday Morning Educational Block *Educational TV Programming In Three Government-Owned Networks *Feel-good mornings on IBC-13 *Petition to sue ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5 for the violation of RA 9006 and RA 7610 *Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC 13 *‘Voltes V,’ ‘Eyeshield 21’ and ‘Kirarin Revolution’ Team Up for New Anime Kapinoy *IBC *KapinoyLand *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Official Website *KapinoyLand on Facebook *KapinoyLand on Twitter *KapinoyLand on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Philippine animation Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:Philippine children's television series